warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BladeOfHope
~please leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can~ i do remember that! yeah i'd be interested except i'm a busy girl and so i'd never write my chapter :P i don't do well with writing my collabs woops but we can give it a try? "the world will be saved and remade by dreamers" --empire of storms i think that'd be too sudden for our elaborate planning xD we had good plot but i don't want to just wrap it up for the sake of wrapping things up tho idek what our plan was xD DANG IT was she called annika??? okay guess i'm changing my main character's name for my new story LOL "the world will be saved and remade by dreamers" --empire of storms lol nvm i spelled it with only one n but whatever i like the name so i'll just keep it LOL "the world will be saved and remade by dreamers" --empire of storms i thought we planned a lot lol since it's an intricate story :P yeah for renegades (the page i just made) the she-cat is called anika (i sound it out differently than annika in my head tho :P) uhhh wow we even planned another collab? dang we were intent on this storyline xD "the world will be saved and remade by dreamers" --empire of storms sure thing i deleted it "the world will be saved and remade by dreamers" --empire of storms I saw :) i'm excited to see it! are you rewriting the whole thing?? tho i'm gonna warn you i wont have as much time to read and comment like i used to!! but i'll try my best because i like your writing and i adored even so :) “the heart is an arrow. it demands aim to land true.” --inej ghafa okay!! i'll need to read it through again anyway bec i forgot a lot of important plot details haha you can update me on where you're at so I'll know where to stop reading so i can get the new version C: once i read i'll comment for sure but i just need to find time to sit down and read it :) “the heart is an arrow. it demands aim to land true.” --inej ghafa adding on i love how your talk is only full of my messages :D “the heart is an arrow. it demands aim to land true.” --inej ghafa it's up to you! i don't actually have any time to read rn :P “the heart is an arrow. it demands aim to land true.” --inej ghafa i felt suddenly nostalgic how are you doing?? i'm aware you may or may not have left the wiki but my edits are rather scarce too haha do you have other sites we can connect on? mm mostly just dropping by to see how you were doing. "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov i dont use wattpad at all but i guess my new active site is tumblr ;P "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov oh lol i'm posting content from another fandom so it was the easiest place for me to use and post since a lot of ppl of the fandom are on there "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov